Soundtracks for love
by Humbuggy
Summary: TEN SONG SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!Ten Songs,Ten Drabbles.CAN YOU HANDLE IT? Ren/Kyoko with some Shou thrown in for fun. Rated T for themes and language. Yes, most of these drabbles do have romantic themes, hence the title.


HEY it's your beloved writer back again! Do I hear cries of happiness? No? shame upon you.

I've been wanting to do this ten song shuffle challenge for a while now, and since my friend was bugging me to write more Skip Beat, i decide to take up the challenge.

THE TEN SONG SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!, the rules: Switch your i-pod to shuffle, for each song you must write one drabble based on or related to the song (whether in lyrics or song title). You must stop writing the drabble as soon as the song stops, NO CONTINUING THE STORY! you must do ten of these and that is all.

All of these are Ren/Kyoko with the exception of It Doesn't Matter, which is Sho only. Thievery Corporation is AU, the rest are not.

Automated Disclaimer Bot is out of battery so i must use manual means- me.

Me- I, Humbuggy, do not own Skip Beat. I am merely someone who jumps around insanely whenever there is a new update.

ENOUGH TALK! More reading!

* * *

1. Only love can break your heart, Saint Etinne ~ Rens heart was unbreakable, it was astone fortress, untoucahable. Never once did its walls crack. Nothing could break his heart, or so he thought. That was until he met her, and then he found out about love, deep love, love so deep that you were obsessed. Kyoko broke his heart ,only love ever broke his heart.

2. Keep Your Head, Ting tings ~ Come one Ren, keep your head. For fucks sake Kyoko's underage! But yet, those clothes that she was wearing, her perfume scented the air and he couldn't get her out of his head. It would be so easy-No! Keep, keep your head! Underage, besides, it's Kyoko. With a deep breath Ren quelled his trembling hands, kept his head and managed to not take Kyoko on the spot, even though it would be so easy.

3. Corporation, Budda Bar ~ Kyoko sighed leaned against the hill the wind played with her hair, the samba beats floated upto her as she stared at the stars. Footsteps sounded nearby,she tensed but then relaxed, the footsteps belonged to Ren, she hand long ago memorised the sound of his footsteps. He sat himself beside her, being in the Thievery Corporation had its benefits. If you got nicked stealing loot from some persons home they could usually bail you out, by sending you to Brazil.

4. Bybylon, David Gray ~ Kyoko walked, the autumn air was fresh, she need to sort things out, she'd been blind. Her revenge on Shou was, folly really, bit she couldn't let go. She'd blocked out so much and she knew that she'd been put in the Love Me section for a reason, she wanted to grow, she really did. Perhaps, she couldn't let go of her revenge. But she could open her heart, she could walk towards a better feature, she would walk towards a Babylon, a Garden of Eden. Kyoko saw a tall figure up a head and her face broke into a smile. _Ren._

5. Lilli Marlene, Marlene Ditrich ~ Ren had a problem; he was supposed to be playing a character in an up and coming war film. The whole thing really wouldn't be that bad except that he was playing a woman. To add to that the character was a whore called Lilli Marlene who had fallen in love with a French soldier in world war two. In fact, Ren would have quit on the spot if he hadn't found out who was playing the soldier. He was beginning to think that this war movie was being created by Monty Python; why else would they cast Kyoko opposite him, as the soldier?

6. Bliss, breathe ~ Contentment was a state that Ren could not find easily get nowadays. But he knew where he could find it, in the arms, the voice, the smile, and laugh of Kyoko. He was obsessed with her but he had to hold her at arm's length, not that she knew about the way he thought about her. How he wanted to go ahead and tell her his feelings, regardless of the consequences. But he couldn't. He often dreamt of waking up beside her slim form underneath white sheets. But that was all he could do, he could only dream about a state of pure bliss because she was untouchable.

7. Shine, David Gray ~ She had always lived in shadow, always lived for someone else, be it her mother, or that bitch Shou, or Shou's parents. She hated it, she hated who she was, she wanted to shine. Kyoko packed her bags, moved house and took nothing from her past except a burden of memories and Corn. She would rise from the ashes of her former life, to shine, to rise, burning in glory like a phoenix. She would shine; she would not be left in shadow any longer. She would live for herself. She would rise again, and she would shine. She would shine brighter than the moon, than the stars, than the sun. She would shine as only a phoenix, reborn from flames could shine.

8. It doesn't matter, Trentemuller remix ~ It doesn't matter, nothing matters. I have others, she doesn't really matter that much to me. She was a pain, so wanting to please. So obssed with faries and unicorns, and princes! It makes me wanna laugh, the fact that she actually thought that I, _I_ liked her, even loved her. She thought that I would be a prince and sweep her into my arms and ride off on a white horse. Ha! If i was ever to do that, I would never do it so some plain girl who doesn't even have breasts. Well, not large ones anyway. I'm glad she's gone, she was a pain up my arse anyways, i don't particularly care anyway. She wasn't pretty; a plain town girl. She doesn't matter to me...

So why then am I crying?

9. Dart for my sweetheart, Archie Bronson outfit ~

"Hey Kyoko, you look angry"

*mumble , mumble*

"Is it Shou again?"

*growl*

"Look, come with me, I want to show you something."

*grumble*

'Kyoko"

*mumble*

"Good"

Ten minutes later...

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Blackamoores"

"Blackamoores?"

"yep."

An hour later...

"Better now?"

*mumble, mumble*

'Kyoko'

*mumble mumble*

" Kyoko, admit it, you feel better right?"

*mumble, mumble*

"Come on, spit it out."

"I'M SORRY THAT I SHOT AT YOU WITH A GUN TUSURUNGA, I'M SO SORRRRRYYY!"

"Kyoko, it's okay, it was paintball after all."

10. The finish line, snow patro ~ Kyoko blinked sleepily, the sheets where soft and rumpled. A feeling of immense bliss and contentment welled in her. She had never experienced anything like what had happened last night. She gave a secerct smile at still fresh memories of his lips and his hands. His body was so warm next to hers, his arms around her waist her so strong, and comforting. His breathe whispered in her hair. His fingers had felt so good. Never in all her life had had she felt as safe as she did right now. She still smiling, she settled in closer to Ren's soft embrace.

* * *

Did you like it? good, bad? Dog shit?

My fave would either be 10 or 6. But 9 was really FUN to write! Tell me your fave? Send in those reviews to make me feel loved!

Do it and I might just be motivated to write some more Skip Beat *waves pen and paper in front of your nose*


End file.
